Another Forbidden Love
by liberal4peace
Summary: He loved being a werewolf. All he wants is to imprint. And then he does. What follows? Another forbidden love. SethxJane All other canon couples.
1. Preface

With a victory howl, I phased back into a human. I unabashedly put my shorts back on more for comfort than modesty, which I was admittedly lacking. All around me I was surrounded by love. Couples kissing, families hugging, and friends laughing. I sighed, wishing I had someone to kiss. I sighed….And then I saw her. Her beautiful, slightly boyish, yet still feminine hips swayed back and forth as she seemed to dance lithely away, even in her obvious anger. Away from me. I knew she hated me. I knew she hated all of us. I knew she could either kill me, or torture me into oblivion. Yet, I didn't care. I loved her. Without a trace of common sense, I started running. Running to her.

Running to my destiny.

I decided to do something new for this story. Something things get confusing in my stories, and even_ I _forget what the hell is going on. For that reason, I'm adding a key points section at the bottom of every chapter. Also a chapter question for you to think about, give your opinion, and possibly have your ideas added to the storyline.

Key points to remember:

You can't imprint if you're in wolf form.

Jane and Alec are very close.

Chapter Question:

What should the POV be? 3rd person, or should it change for each chapter?


	2. Love at First Sight

**Aro turned his head, sniffing. I, too, turned to see what that sweet smell was. I was shocked to see a young boy, one of the wolves, I thought, running towards us. Caius snarled threateningly. The boy held up his hands, a sign of peace. **

"**I'm not attacking, I just wanted to talk to Jane. Can I?" My jaw dropped at the request. I heard my brother growl protectively. **

"**We'll let Jane decide that. Jane, dear?" Aro questioned in a sickeningly sweet voice. I could tell from his tone what would happen once we got back home if I followed the wolf-boy, but I couldn't resist. I had to know what he wanted.**

"**Ah.. All right. I suppose," I said, trying to hide my fear. I felt Aro's glare on the back of my head. Wolf-boy smiled and beckoned my to follow him over to the woods. **

"**Well, what do you want?" I asked coolly. He tugged nervously at the bottom fringe of his shorts. I cleared my throat loudly. **

"**Oh, well um… I'm not quite sure how to say this so…Erm, I guess I'll just come out with it." I waited. Instead of finishing whatever he was going to say, he kissed me. I kissed him back for a minute, without thinking, before smacking him across the face. He stepped back. **

"**What the hell was that, you stupid wolf-boy?" I hissed. **

"**I um, sort of imprinted on you." My jaw dropped. I knew basically what imprinting was, but I'd never actually seen it. For a moment I didn't believe it. Then I saw the genuine hope and love in his eyes. Could this honestly be the same boy who, only moments before, had been standing in a group, ready to kill me. **

**Was this my chance? Would I ever get another opportunity like this? I'd wanted to leave the Volturi for years now, but Aro wouldn't let me. I was one half of his most important weapon. I hated to cause people pain, but I didn't know what else to do! I was just so hurt, and so angry, and there wasn't anyone to take it out on. **

"**What do you want me to do?" I choked out. **

"**Stay with me," Seth said, surprising me. He also looked surprised at his own words. **

"**I can't," I whispered sadly. Seth shook his head.**

"**You can, Jane. Please." He frowned sadly. I sighed. **

"**They won't except me," I answered. **

"**Yes, they will," he reassured me. I glanced around nervously. **

"**OK," I said. He beamed. "But I have to tell them, and they won't be happy." Seth grimaced, before taking my hand in his and leading us back to the Volturi.**

"**Aro," I started, "I'm going to stay here. With Seth." Aro hissed angrily. **

"**No. You. Aren't. You are coming back to Volterra with us." **

"**No," I said, surprised by the confidence in my voice. Aro stepped forward. **

"**Then I'll have to kill you and the dog." Alec ran forward. **

"**NO! You can't kill her. If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too, and then you'll lose both of us. Let her leave; I'll stay. Either way you aren't keeping both of us." I mouthed a silent thank you to my brother as Aro deliberated. I knew that as much as he didn't want to lose me, he really didn't want to lose both of us. Seth tightened his grip on my hand. **

"**I have made my decision. Jane, you may stay here. I hope you are happy. Remember, I will be happy to have you join me again. Give my regards to Carlisle." And with that, they were gone. Seth picked my up and twirled me around before kissing me passionately. **

"**We did it!" he exclaimed. I smiled, a real smile, for the first time in years. I was really, truly, completely happy. But I knew we still needed to talk to the Cullens. Sensing my discomfort, Seth gently rubbed my hand. We ran back to the group together. **

"**What the hell is **_**she **_**doing here?!" Bella demanded. Edward soothed her, whispering silent words into her ear. She calmed slightly. I could see the faint aura of her shield as she put it up. **

"**It seems, Bella, that we have a very unique situation," Edward stated. The russet wolf--Jacob--growled at me, while the black wolf--Sam--only sighed. The only person in the group who seemed happy was a female whose name I didn't know. She had a coy smile playing out on her lips. I looked at her questioningly. I noticed as Bella tightened her shield. **

"**Calm down, Bella. She's not going to do anything," Seth said, defending me. "Oh, and that's my sister," he added, pointing to the girl. A look of horror flashed on Bella, Alice, and Emmett's face. Rosalie looked disgusted; Carlisle looked curious; and Esme looked loving. Edward and Jasper simply looked bored. They, of course, had know as soon as they had read my thoughts and emotions, respectively. **

"**You didn't. Oh. My. God.!" Bella exclaimed. **

"**Bella, love, calm down. She's not going to hurt anyone," Edward said in a voice no human could hear. Bella growled and walked upstairs angrily, taking with her the baby that had caused all of this. Edward sighed and followed her. **

"**So what the hell does all of this mean?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged and looked at Seth. **

"**It means I love her," Seth said. Rosalie rolled her eyes. **

"**All right, Captain Obvious. But what does all of this mean for us?" Carlisle cut in. **

"**It means that we need to work something out. It has already been pointed out that Jacob will no longer be part of his pack now that he has taken the role of an Alpha. I will assume that he will be living with or near us." **

"**I'm staying with Jake," Seth said. Jacob groaned, but didn't say anything. **

"**I'm staying with Seth," Leah said. Jacob groaned louder.**

"**Well, then, I guess there's no reason for us to stay here," Sam said. "I'll see you all later, I'd imagine." With that, the wolf pack minus Jake, Seth, and Leah departed. **

"**I guess we have our answer." A loud snarl came from upstairs. **

"**She hates me," I stated. Esme smiled sympathetically.**

"**She'll come around, dear. She's just a little bit upset right now. Don't worry about it." I still worried. Jasper shook his head and I felt a rush of calm surround me. I was amazed by how accepting the Cullen's, minus Bella, were. I sighed. I hoped desperately that Alec was ok. I knew he would be punished and I also knew that Helen would be all too happy to punish him. I shuddered violently. Seth tightened his grip around me, sensing my discomfort. A few minutes later, Bella and Edward came downstairs with the baby. Bella didn't say anything, simply sitting down next to Alice. Jacob took the baby-- Renesmee, I remembered. **

"**Hello, Jane," Edward said pleasantly. Bella hissed from the couch. Her hiss reminded me of my mother and I shrunk back. Edward gave me a funny look. Carlisle sighed. **

"**It's been a long day. Seth, why don't you and Jane take the guest room for tonight and we'll all talk in the morning." Seth and I both nodded. Alice and Jasper both stood up, Jasper nodded and me and Alice gave me a warning look before disappearing from the room. Rosalie nodded at me and walked out of the room. Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug. **

"**We are going to be invincible with you on our side!" Esme rolled her eyes, and Emmett followed his wife out of the room. **

"**Jacob, are you going home tonight or staying with us?" Jacob looked at Seth, who nodded. "I think I'll go home. It's been a while since I've slept in a bed and I'm sure my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again." Bella nodded, relaxing visibly. Without even looking at me, she left the house. Edward gave me a tight smile before following her. **

"**I think I'll go home tonight. Let mom know that everything is ok," Leah told Seth. She grinned at me before leaving. **

"**It's going to be all right, Jane," Esme promised, caressing my cheek gently. Carlisle nodded. **

"**We'll see you in the morning." I nodded and then Seth and I were alone. Seth led me up to the guest room. He closed the door, then turned around and kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed him back, just as enthusiastically. I could hear other couples getting it on in other rooms, if I were human I would have been bright red. I heard Seth yawn. I smiled to myself. **

"**I forgot you need sleep." Seth shook his head. **

"**I don't need sleep." I smiled. **

"**No, go ahead. It's been a long day for you, I'm sure. I'll still be here in the morning. Don't worry. I'm going to go try and call Alec anyway. Sleep," I assured him. **

"**Well….." Seth considered. **

"**I need to go hunt, anyway," I continued. Seth looked up in shock. **

"**I'll hunt animals," I promised. He nodded slowly. **

"**If you promise…" I nodded.**

"**My eyes will be gold when I come back." He yawned again and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back before pulling away. **

"**I'll see you in the morning," I said. **

"**Kay, night," he said. I ran out the window into the dark night. **

**I saw a deer sleeping silently and peacefully. I truly hated hunting. It was awful. Even so, I knew that I needed to hunt. I approached the deer without making a sound. Softly, I put my lips on the deer's neck and sunk my teeth into it. Sweet, hot blood dripped into my mouth. The deer didn't even flinch. A few deer later, I sat down next to a tree and pulled out my phone. I hit one and the phone began dialing. **

"_**Hello, this is Alec. I'm busy right now. You can leave a message and I'll get back to you. Or you can call back later. Or I'll probably see you before I even get this. Anyway, bye." **_

_**Beep. **_

_**I started choking out tearless sobs. My brother, my twin… I'd always relied on him as my constant and now I couldn't even get in touch with him. My body racked with sobs. I loved him so much. **_

_**Now I didn't even know if he was ok. **_

"_**Jane?" A soft voice asked. I jumped up. **_

"_**Oh, Alice, I-I didn't hear you coming. I was just trying to call Alec." Alice put her arm around me.**_

"_**I know you miss him. And I know this is just as hard for you as it is for us, if not harder. Alec is ok. Aro didn't hurt him too badly. He's all right. He loves you. The family will except you, even if it takes a while. It's going to work out. Come on, let's go home. It's almost morning. Seth will be wondering where you are." I looked up. I hadn't even noticed the brightening sky. I wondered how long I'd been sitting here. With a heavy heart, I followed Alice back to the house. **_

_**As we reached the house, Seth ran out the door and enveloped me in a hug. I automatically stiffened. He gave me a questioning look and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look down at the floor. Renesmee tottered over to me. **_

"_**Are you staying with us?" The little girl demanded. Just then, Bella walked out of the house. **_

"_**Nessie! Come over here now!" She hissed at me. Nessie gave me a curious look before going over to her mother. Bella picked the little one up and put her on her hip, glaring at me. **_

"_**Bella…" Edward warned. **_

"_**What?" She growled before storming into the house. Edward sighed and followed her into the house. Esme gave me an apologetic look. I groaned. This was going to be a long day. **_

_**Jane's past will be very important to the story and how it plays out. Edward, Jasper, and Alice start out with the most insight into her head, making them the most accepting. **_

_**Bella might seem like a bitch, but think about it; this woman was about to kill her daughter. **_

_**Next chapter will be each individual person's reaction in their POV**_

_**Do you like Jane's POV?**_


End file.
